<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar, You're Goin Down by 70x1c_7r45h_b01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584417">Sugar, You're Goin Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/70x1c_7r45h_b01/pseuds/70x1c_7r45h_b01'>70x1c_7r45h_b01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dom/sub, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/70x1c_7r45h_b01/pseuds/70x1c_7r45h_b01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a power play dynamic relationship with Pete and he orders you to give him a blowjob. Reader gender is left unspecified. <br/>SMUT WARNING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Wentz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar, You're Goin Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been dating Pete for a while and had settled into a certain dynamic. That's what led you to be in the current situation.</p><p>You sat on your knees at your boyfriend's feet, just as you had been told to. You shifted a bit in anticipation, your own arousal making it difficult to sit still.</p><p>Pete gave you a wicked grin. "Getting a bit impatient, are we?"</p><p>You lower your gaze to the floor.</p><p>"Look at me and answer." he commanded.</p><p>Your gaze snaps up to him and your voice shakes a little as you squeak "No, sir, I'll be good." You still yourself once again.</p><p>His expression shifts, eyebrows raised "Will you?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." you nod.</p><p>His expression goes neutral as he watches you a few more moments before undoing his pants and freeing his erection from them. "Go on." he says flatly.</p><p>You eagerly oblige, shifting up onto your knees.</p><p>As you hover, mouth open over his cock, he tangles his fingers in your hair. Your tongue teases his tip and he encourages you on with gentle pressure to the back of your head. You defiantly tilt your head to run your tongue down his shaft and place kisses back up it before he decides to stop indulging you. He pushes past your lips forcing you to take all of him in. Your eyes water as you fight not to gag until he relaxes his grip on you allowing you to slowly slide back up. You bob a few times before letting his dick slide from your mouth with a pop. You look up at him, his gaze now hazy and no longer fixed on you and his lips parted with heavier breath. You return to your task, swirling your tongue once again over his tip before taking him fully back into your mouth. You attempt to hollow your cheeks as you continue to suck. You use your hand to help you as you get into a faster rhythm. You can hear his breathing speed up and he lets out a moan as you use your free hand to massage his balls. Before long he growls "Hands off!" and you quickly let go, clasping them behind your back. At the same time, he grasps your hair with both hands holding you still as he thrusts up into your mouth. You react with a noise that is muffled by his dick and only ends up being a "mmnf" which elicits a low moan from him. He continues at a rapid pace, knowing you can take it, until he climaxes. He holds you there as you can feel his cock pulse and the warmth trickle down your throat. "Good babe" he says breathlessly when he finally releases his grip. </p><p>You pull off and sit back. He tucks himself back into his pants and pats his thigh. "Come here." You shuffle over on your knees and crawl up into his lap. He wraps his arms around you "You did so well." he wipes your face off with his sleeve. "I'm so proud of you." He kisses your forehead &amp; gently guides you to rest your head on his shoulder, which you happily do. Pete's embrace feels like home to you and you wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This lemon was written at yet another special request of the ghoulfriend :3<br/>Cover art drawn by me: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/70x1c_7r45h_b01/11691897/12639/12639_original.png</p><p>No Flames :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>